


Cover - effeuiller la marguerite

by Mazsoland



Series: Fanfiction covers [4]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Cover Art, Graphics, Photoshop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 16:12:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2315591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mazsoland/pseuds/Mazsoland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover art for arriviste's amazing story 'effeuiller la marguerite'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover - effeuiller la marguerite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arriviste](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arriviste/gifts).
  * Inspired by [effeuiller la marguerite](https://archiveofourown.org/works/998358) by [arriviste](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arriviste/pseuds/arriviste). 



[](http://tinypic.com?ref=funu2s)


End file.
